


A Moment of Quiet

by hamstercheese7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Nakamaship, One Shot, Zoro being a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstercheese7/pseuds/hamstercheese7
Summary: Zoro and Chopper enjoy the stars. One shot fic request.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Tony Tony Chopper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	A Moment of Quiet

The stars were high above their heads, tiny lights that burned against the ink black of the sky. The sea was quiet, Nami having navigated them to an area that appeared to be calm, the waves lulling them gently from side to side. Zoro and Chopper sat at the back of the Thousand Sunny, the warm breeze letting Chopper’s fur dry naturally, the way he preferred it. As useful as Nami or Robin’s hair dryers were, Zoro knew that the sound hurt Chopper’s ears. 

Chopper was looking up at the stars, a contented expression on his face as Zoro worked through the snarls in his fur, making sure to get out any of the silly string that Luffy and Usopp had managed to get into it. Chopper wasn’t normally up at this time, but Luffy had wanted to throw a huge party and well, what the Captain wanted, the Captain got. Said party had lasted until about an hour ago, long after the sun had set. Zoro closed his eyes for a moment, expanding his haki outward, taking stock of the crew. 

Robin was in the Crow’s Nest, and the sound of Sanji and Usopp cleaning the kitchen drifted over to them. Luffy and Brook were stretched out asleep on the deck. Zoro had heard Franky messing with a few things in the underbelly of the Sunny a few minutes prior. Nami was still awake, probably taking a few minutes of peace to work on her maps before like everyone else, turning in for the night.

He reopened his eyes, his fingers finding a particularly stubborn tangle. Carefully he worked the comb through, making sure not to pull harder than necessary. “Hey Zoro, you think there will be a party tomorrow too?” came Chopper’s voice. There was a wistfulness in it that reminded Zoro of how young the reindeer was. “Probably, Luffy will find a reason for one,” he rumbled. “I hope so,” Chopper trailed off for a second, an ear twitching towards the sound of Sanji laughing quietly from the kitchen, then, “I missed them a lot.” He didn’t need to elaborate. Zoro’s eyebrows tightened, thinking of his own two years away from the crew. To say Mihawk wasn’t the partying type was an understatement. 

“I did too,” a small grin pulled at the corner of Zoro’s lips. They returned to quiet as Zoro finished getting through the knots in Chopper’s fur. A few moments later, Chopper stiffened then pointed up towards the sky. “Zoro! Look!” A shooting star passed over their heads, streaking brightly across the horizon. “Make a wish!” Chopper whispered excitedly. A wish? Zoro pursed his lips. He didn’t put much stock in things like wishing on shooting stars, but saw Chopper look at him out of the corner of his eye and so closed his own. No harm in indulging him a little. 

The star faded away and Zoro looked down at Chopper who had a small smile on his face. “What did you wish for?” he asked. Chopper looked at him, “I can’t tell you or it won’t come true Zoro!” But Zoro had a feeling that he knew what Chopper had wished for. The same as him, that they could always be like this, all of them, back together under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sappiest thing I've ever written and I don't feel bad about it. This was a fic request for an art trade.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and you can find me on twitter @buggyisbest


End file.
